onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Epithet
An is a title attributed to a person, usually based on the thing that leaves the greatest impact about them, be it their deeds, personality, or physical traits. In the One Piece universe, most of the pirates have them and many Marines have one. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties to make them more well known to the world, though there are exceptions. Some pirates are already known by an established epithet prior to being marked down for being wanted. This differs from aliases and code names, which serves as alternate names that hides one's identity, as opposed to amplifying it. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy: * Roronoa Zoro: * Nami: * Usopp: :* :* * Sanji: * Tony Tony Chopper: * Nico Robin: :* :* * Franky: :* :* * Brook: :* :* Shichibukai Note: Former Shichibukai are not on this list. * Dracule Mihawk: * Bartholomew Kuma: * Boa Hancock: :* :* Buggy and Alvida Alliance * Buggy: :* :* * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: Yonko Red Hair Pirates * Shanks: Beasts Pirates * Kaido: * Jack: Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach: * Van Augur: * Jesus Burgess: * Doc Q: * Shiliew: * Catarina Devon: * Sanjuan Wolf: * Vasco Shot: * Avalo Pizarro: * Laffitte: Big Mom Pirates * Charlotte Linlin: * Charlotte Cracker: * Charlotte Mont-d'Or: * Tamago: * Bobbin: * Amande: * Randolph: * Streusen: Whitebeard Pirates Note: Defector Marshall D. Teach is not part of this list. * Edward Newgate: :* :* :* * Marco: * Portgas D. Ace: * Jozu: * Vista: * Atmos: Worst Generation Note: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Marshall D. Teach are listed in the section above. Heart Pirates * Trafalgar Law: Kid Pirates * Eustass Kid: * Killer: On Air Pirates * Scratchmen Apoo: Hawkins Pirates * Basil Hawkins: Firetank Pirates * Capone Bege: * Vito: Drake Pirates * X Drake: Bonney Pirates * Jewelry Bonney: Fallen Monk Pirates * Urouge: Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are listed in the sections above. * Gol D. Roger: :* :* * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* Giant Warrior Pirates * Dorry: * Brogy: Saruyama Alliance * Masira: * Shoujou: Foxy Pirates * Foxy: Groggy Monsters * Hamburg: * Pickles: * Big Pan: Krieg Pirates * Krieg: :* :* * Gin: * Pearl: Sun Pirates * Fisher Tiger: ** ** * Jinbe: * Wadatsumi: Whitebeard's Allies Note: Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy are listed in the above sections. * Doma: * McGuy: * Squard: * Whitey Bay: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates * Demaro Black: * Lip Doughty: * Albion: Caribou Pirates * Caribou: * Coribou: Donquixote Pirates * Donquixote Doflamingo: * Caesar Clown: * Vergo: * Monet: * Diamante: Bellamy Pirates * Bellamy: :* :* * Sarkies: Straw Hat Grand Fleet * Orlumbus: * Ideo: * Hajrudin: Beautiful Pirates * Cavendish: :* :* * Suleiman: Barto Club * Bartolomeo: * Gambia: Other Pirates Note: Does not include former pirates. * Galley: * Spiel: * Kuro: * Arlong: * Crocodile: * Daz Bones: * Roshio: * Chesskippa: * Lola: * Yorki: * Shiki: :* :* * Scotch: * Gyro: * Zeo: Marines Note: Does not include renegades or spies, who are no longer considered Marines. * Sengoku: :* :* * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Tsuru: * Smoker: * Maynard: * Bastille: * T-Bone: * Hina: * Fullbody: :* :* * Jango: :* :* * Attach: Cipher Pol Agents CP9 * Spandam: (by Franky) * Funkfreed: * Nero: * Fukuro: Revolutionary Army Note: Former revolutionary Bartholomew Kuma is listed above. * Monkey D. Dragon: :* :* * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* :* * Hack: Residents Alabasta * Pell: * Chaka: Sky Island Residents * Gan Fall: * Nola: * Wiper: * Calgara: God's Army * Enel: * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: Thriller Bark * Perona: * Absalom: * Oars: :* :* * Jigoro: Ryugu Kingdom * Neptune: :* :* * Shirahoshi: * Hatchan: Punk Hazard * Brownbeard: * Yeti Cool Brothers: * Smooge: * Chappe: * Run: * Fen Bock: Dressrosa * Rebecca: :* :* * Riku Dold III: * Fighting Bull: Zou * Inuarashi: ** ** * Nekomamushi: ** ** * Sicilian: * Pedro: Wano Country * Ryuma: * Kin'emon: * Kanjuro: * Raizo: Germa Kingdom Note: For Sanji, refer to the '''Straw Hat Pirates' above.'' * Vinsmoke Judge: * Vinsmoke Reiju: * Vinsmoke Ichiji: * Vinsmoke Niji: * Vinsmoke Yonji: Others * Wapol: * Kureha: :* :* * Montblanc Noland: * Mozu and Kiwi: * Baskerville: * Elizabello II: Underworld * Duval: * Du Feld: * Morgans: * Giberson: * Umit: Other Epithets * Morgan: * Kaku: * Jean Ango: * Chinjao: Filler Only * Pete: * Riley Brothers: * Eric Dow: * Carmen: * Dick: * Woonan: * Danny, Denny, and Donny: * Billy: * Gally: * Shutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Heaby: * Hotdog: * Gasparde: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Toma: * Bismarck: * Puzzle: * Lily Enstomach: * Patrick Redfield: *: *: * Byrnndi World: Simon Pirates * Simon: * Din: * Zabal: * Gad: * Niphtal: Neo Marines * Zephyr‎ * Alpacacino: Aliases and Code Names Unlike epithets, which were created to identify individuals and spread their fame (or infamy), aliases and code names were made to hide their identities. * : Kuro - Used as an alias to hide his identity while living in Syrup Village. * : Sanji - Used as an alias to hide from Baroque Works. * : Usopp - Used as an alias to hide his identity from his own crew during the Water 7 Saga. * : Shirahoshi and unnamed preceding Mermaid Princess - The alias given to one of the Ancient Weapons; the true identity being the rare Mermaid Princesses capable of controlling the Sea Kings. * : Absalom - Used as an alias for his freelance writer and reporter job. * : Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo - Used as an alias to hide their identities while participants in the Corrida Colosseum. Baroque Works * : Crocodile * : Nico Robin * : Daz Bones * : Paula * : Bentham * : Galdino * "Mr. 8" and : Igaram * : Nefertari Vivi Donquixote Pirates * : Donquixote Doflamingo - Used as an alias to hide his identity as the Underworld boss. * : Vergo (former) and Donquixote Rosinante - Codename assigned to Doflamingo's right-hand man. * : Viola - Codename while a member of the Donquixote Family. * : Baby 5 - Alias used by one of the members of the Pica Army. * : Buffalo - Alias used by one of the members of the Pica Army. * : Caesar Clown - Used as an alias to hide his identity while on Zou. * : Caesar Clown - Used as an alias to hide his identity from the Straw Hats when they later met with Bege. Manga and Anime Influences * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identities often in order to protect relatives, friends, and contacts from their government's persecution. * Eustass Kid's epithet, "Captain", was also the epithet of the real life pirate whom he is based on, Captain Kidd. Translation and Dub Issues * Kuro's epithet was changed to "Kuro of the Thousand Plans" in the English dubs. * Gin was called "Diablo" in the 4Kids dub, due to censorship to the epithet "Man-Demon". "Diablo" is Spanish for "Devil". * Carmen was called "Five-Alarm" in the 4Kids dub, for unknown reasons. * Smoker was referred to the "Smoke Hunter" in the 4Kids dub. * For Whitebeard, Blackbeard and Brownbeard, their aliases in Japanese are meant for their respective colored mustaches. There is no distinction in the Japanese language between a beard and a mustache. There is only one blanket term for . Trivia * Galley and Gally have the same epithet, that is "Crescent-Moon". * Enel and Usopp share the same epithet, "God". * Marco and Puzzle have the same epithet, that is "Phoenix". * Sanji's alias "Mr. Prince" from the Alabasta Arc is fitting as it is later revealed that Sanji had been born into the Vinsmoke Family, the Royal Family of the Germa Kingdom. References External links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. Site Navigation id:Julukan fr:Épithète Category:Lists Category:Piracy Category:Terms Category:Articles Without an Infobox